


furry artists vs doctors

by lankque



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lankque/pseuds/lankque
Summary: short and dialogue ripped off from a tumblr post. you know the one. also vriska is there
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	furry artists vs doctors

ROSE: A doctor makes $140,000 a year.

ROSE: A furry artist on Patreon?

ROSE: $160,000 a year.

DAVE: i think youre lowballing the furry art amount tbh

ROSE: I'm sorry for the inaccuracies, Doctor Yiff.

DAVE: no matter how i respond to that i dont look good well played

DAVE: i walked right into that

JADE: well, furry artists are typically more competent and courteous than your average doctor

JADE: so i can see that!!! :p

JOHN: did you just legitimately tell me that a person who draws wolf ass more competent than a dude who spent 8+ years in a university to give you your lung trans plant?

DAVE: doctors are bullshit and furry artists perform an infinitely more valuable service to society compared to them

JOHN: you will die in 7 days.

JADE: it took doctors like 10 years to diagnose what was wrong with me

JADE: some insisted i was faking it for attention

JADE: meanwhile some furry artist i knew just went "that sounds like crohn's" after hearing me complain once and ended up being right

JADE: also i cant go to a doctor and ask them to draw rouge the bat wider than she is tall with tits to match, now can i??

ROSE: You could if you weren't a fucking coward.

VRISKA: This convers8ion was like fifty consecutive punches to the f8ce, what the F8CK went on here?


End file.
